A Cruger Christmas Carol
by Miss-Nami-Shiawase
Summary: In the mood of the holidays, I have written this. Christmas, Hanukkah, Ramadan, Kwanza, celebrate what you will - if you truly feel the spirit of goodwill towards your fellow man you will celebrate with them. So, yeah, Kat/Doggie Christmas fic with our fav five adolescents. Please enjoy and review!


_A Cruger Christmas Carol_

"Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la," Syd chants as she dashes about the lounge, stringing various festive...things...about.

"Syd, I'm all for holiday cheer, but if you don't shut up I'm gonna shove that tinsel so deep it'll come out your nose," Z sighs as she flips another page.

"Grinch," Syd sticks her tongue out at her roommate and flips up the bulb of her santa hat.

"I'm green," Bridge looks up as if his name had been called.

"Since when are you for holiday cheer?" Jack asks Z anyway.

"Sure, so long as I don't have to do anything, or help, or acknowledge it in any way."

"Yes, very festive," Jack mutters with a smirk, going back to his game.

"Syd, you're just gonna have to take it all down, anyway—s'a fire hazard," Sky mutters with popcorn in his mouth, playing against Jack.

"Oh, come on, Sky, if even you've lightened up for the holiday, I'm sure no one will mind some decorating," Syd rolls her eyes at him. "Bridge, I even made sure to get a minora for you!"

"Thanks, Syd," he brightens as he continues to fiddle with his toaster. "You know, I've never told you guys the story of Hanukkah, have I? Well, long ago—"

"No!"

"Okay, never mind," he sighs.

"I mean, maybe later, when we're in the story mood, y'know? We can all tell different holiday stories," Z covers, earning her a smile from her quirky teammate. "I totally want to know about Hanukkah."

"Thanks, Z, I think you'll like it, it's quite fascinating," he says in a very "Bridge" way.

When Bridge goes back to his work Z turns back to see everyone staring at her cautiously. She sighs and mouths "what have I done?" silently.

"Cadets, attention!" Cruger announces as he comes in.

"Sir!" B–Squad responds dutifully.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. You see, I've just ended a conference call with SPD supreme Command and the Sentai over in Japan. Global crimes have skyrocketed and it's all hands on deck. You will be working through the holiday unless I hear otherwise."

"What?!—no!—sir, it's Christmas!" Syd immediately protests.

"There is no argument in this, Cadet, Drew," Cruger growls, a little more grumpily than normal. "No buts, this is happening."

"Sir, we've already made arrangements to see our families," Sky puts in more evenly.

"Arrangements are being taken care of, and Supreme Command was willing to refund transportation costs."

"This isn't about money, it's about being with family on the holidays," Jack also steps forward. "I mean, Z and I don't have blood family but we always spend the day in the soup kitchen with our old street pals and help out."

"That is noble, Cadet Landors, but I'm afraid you are needed here," Cruger barks. "This is the end of the discussion: dismissed."

B–Squad watches Cruger's back as he storms out, slightly hunched over.

"What's his problem?" Jack scoffs with a thumb over his shoulder.

"No idea," Sky throws himself back onto the sofa and runs a hand through his hair.

"This is so not fair," Syd pouts with her arms crossed.

"I know DC's all work and no play but I didn't think he'd keep us here on Christmas," Z also shakes her head and frowns.

"What do you mean you're here on Christmas?"

The rangers turn in their seats to see Kat. She looks as ready for relaxation as they do, in civilian clothes; she wears a white cardigan over a white turtleneck and grey slacks. Professional as always, but she does wear flats instead of her usual heeled boots.

"DC just told us we're here for Christmas vacation," Z sighs.

"Yeah, apparently crime is way up and we have to be here," Jack adds.

"Well, that's not right," Kat frowns. She tilts her head a bit and thinks it over. "By all means, you could be on call, but there's no need for you to stick around here. I'll talk to him."

"Thanks, Kat!" they call after her.

Kat waves at them over her shoulder and continues on to the Command Center. It's horribly cold, even for a building that's 40% chrome. Cruger's chair is turned around to the back wall. "Doggie?—is everything all right?"

"Yes," he growls.

"Really?—because the rangers just told me that they've been ordered to remain here over the holiday." Kat approaches his chair cautiously, smartly. By nature, she keeps her head ducked and shoulders level, knowing how dangerous it is to approach a grumpy Doggie (don't laugh).

"Yes, they have been," he grumbles deeply.

"Okay, why?" she asks a little more firmly. "They could be on call and still go home, and we both know it. So, why keep them here?"

"I got the order, all squads are on patrol," now, he turns to her. His eyes are tired, and cold. This isn't necessarily different for him, but he's usually nicer with Kat.

"Doggie, our B–Squad is in charge of NewTech, not all of North America. They could respond in plenty of time while seeing their families." Kat continues to approach but when she gets too close he sighs a growling kind of sigh. Put off, she huffs. "What's the problem, Doggie? They've worked hard this year, why not let them have a little break?"

"Why should they be taking a break when the Troobians surely won't?" he barks.

"Is that what this is about? Doggie," Kat begins.

"I don't want to hear it, Doctor Manx," he snaps at her.

"No, you are a stubborn, old dog, and you are taking your resentment over the holiday out on our kids." Kat puts her foot down and cocks her hip with it.

"You're crossing a line, here, Doctor," Cruger continues to growl.

"Then I'll cross it. So the Troobians won't take a break for the holidays, they're not human. The rangers are, though, and they should have time with their families." When he snarls at her she continues. "They're our family too, which makes it our responsibility to make sure they're healthy and happy. So we don't have blood family, that means they should have the opportunity to see theirs!"

"No one here gives a damn about me, why should I give a damn about them?"

Kat lets a heavy silence overtake them. Her heart thuds in her chest with a sickly resonance, withering in the cold. She knows it shows on her face just how much his statement hurts. Tears well in her eyes and she has to force down the lump in her throat. To hide it, she doesn't try to correct him, or knock some sense into him.

Instead, she turns on her heel and walks out as calmly as her adrenaline will let her. Once in the hallway she wipes at her tears liberally, sniffing quietly. Her right hand goes to the small gift pox that sits in her cardigan pocket. Inside, sit his old dog tags (again, no pun intended, but there are too many to be found with his name). He had found them a week prior and asked her to simply dispose of them. She, however, took the week to restore them from their almost beyond–salvation state.

Although he knows he shouldn't, Cruger lets her go. He already aches with regret at his words, especially at the look of devastation on her face. It was harsh, he can acknowledge, and not entirely correct.

Kat was pretty accurate – like always – in her assessment of his mood. True, he feels the holidays are not only a weakness of Earth's, but also a cruel reminder to him that he has no family with which to spend it. Kat is equally alone in that, although she was right in saying they have each other, and their B–Squad.

Truthfully, he hasn't slept in a good three days, which certainly hasn't helped his mood. Every time he tries for sleep he gets nightmares of Sirius' fall and his wife's death. Although there is no Christianity off of Earth they still have holidays, to be spent with family and friends. It was around this holiday when, as his squadron was off duty, the Troobians first arrived in their sector.

"Doggie Cruger..."

Cruger cracks his tired eyes open reluctantly. "Who's there?"

"Doggie Cruger, look at me," the voice comes again.

Cruger blinks a few times and growls, "Jack?"

"No, I am the Ghost of Christmas Past," he says with a tremor to his voice. He floats closer to the Sirian and waves his arms about like noodles.

"What?" Cruger frowns.

"You're exhausted, and guilty for yelling at Kat," Ghost Jack clarifies. "Either way, I'm going to show you how things used to be," Jack gestures for Cruger to follow him.

"No," Cruger starts but he's already floating after Jack, a bit ghostly himself. "Okay, fine, but what is this really about?"

"Have you never heard the story of a Christmas Carol?" Ghost Jack frowns.

"I thought Christmas Carols were songs," Doggie tilts his head.

"Ugh, you should let Kat tell you more about Earth traditions," Ghost Jack continues to float well out of the base and downtown. "I'm going to show you the Christmases past of Z and Jack. When they were kids they would spend every holiday at the soup kitchen. It wasn't great, but it was better than a cardboard box and a blanket from the dumpster.

Cruger watches as Ghost Jack brings him to the old NewTech homeless center. Around him, various humans and aliens hobble in from the cold. At one table, little Jack and Z sit, shivering and eating feverishly.

"It's the first they've eaten in days. They escaped from the orphanage about a week ago."

Cruger feels more guilt tug at his heart. He kept track of them as much as he could but he never knew they went through this. Jack's coat is over Z, who still looks frozen stiff. He can smell tears on the both of them. "I had no idea they were here."

"I know, keep watching," says Ghost Jack.

The adults take notice of the kids and flock around them. Those with food offer it up readily. Others put their hats and scarves around the kids. One alien in particular breathes some fire into a pot with oil in it and sets it next to them. Despite the situation everyone starts smiling, conversation is started and laughter begins.

"They didn't have any family or friends – still don't have blood family – but that didn't matter to them. They were just grateful to be there, and have what they had." When Ghost Jack looks to his left he hears no words, but gets a solemn nod. Sensing this is all he's going to get he snaps them back to base, into the lounge.

"What now?" Cruger goes to ask Ghost Jack, but instead sees a Ghost Bridge.

"Christmas Present, sir, but not present like presents, to receive, but, like, the here and now," Ghost Bridge rambles in the same way his human counterpart would. "Either way, I'm supposed to show you what's going on now!"

"All right," Cruger groans more than anything and floats alongside Ghost Bridge. "What is going on? I can't imagine the rangers are too happy with me."

"Well, they're not, but that's nothing compared to how upset Kat is."

"I know," Cruger hangs his muzzle in shame. "I shouldn't have said what I said."

"It's not just what you said, Doggie Cruger, it's what you implied, or suggested, or indicated, or hinted, or—"

"Christmas Bridge, please," Cruger sighs.

"Right, okay, so, yeah, Kat," Ghost Bridge brings them to Kat's lab, where she sits at her desk, working, and crying. "She hasn't cried like this since—"

"Since the rangers made her that mother's day card," Cruger finishes. He is fixated on Kat, who tries desperately to stop crying as she works through it. However, her tears won't cease, and every one breaks his heart. "I did this."

"Yep," Ghost Bridge nods unsympathetically. "Wanna know why she's so upset?"

"Please."

"It wasn't that you said you didn't give a damn about anyone here. It was that you said that no one here gave a damn about you. Kat loves you, more than you're willing to accept. I know you love her too, but you're afraid of what that will mean. Isinia is gone, but you lost one love, you're afraid losing another will break you. However, in resisting your love for Kat you're breaking her." Ghost Bridge finishes his deeply serious speech and becomes more Bridge–like again. "She cares for you as family, her best friend, and all...romantic like, all at once. She's totally bummed on how depressed you are, and how hard you are on yourself all the time. Her Christmas wish is for you to realize that people care for you, and accept their caring. I think there's this thing, wherein you won't accept their caring because you don't think you deserve it, or whatever. I'm not a psychologist, but Kat was talking about this stuff one time."

Cruger remains silent for many moments, in contemplation. Ghost Bridge has a point, about everything. "I do love her."

"So, like, tell her!" Ghost Bridge flails his arms like Kermit the Frog. "Anyway, you know what's going on, it's your job to fix it, but first, there's one more thing you have to see."

"What else?" Cruger frowns, but when he turns, Ghost Bridge is gone and Ghost Sky is there. "Let me guess, the Christmas of the future?"

"Technically called Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come, but yes, sir," Ghost Sky nods. "It's my job to show you what happens in the future."

"I understand," Cruger follows Ghost Sky. "Where are we going?"

"NewTech Valiance Gardens, sir," says Ghost Sky. "They'll be built ten years from now, specifically for SPD heroes."

"Why are we going there?" Cruger asks, though he already has a horrible feeling about this. They come upon a hill and he sees a figure there. "Kat?—what is she doing here?"

"She's here visiting an old friend," Ghost Sky's tone is thick, with a finality to it. Something about its solemnity is partway between reminiscent and warning.

Kat stands below them. The cold doesn't seem to bother her, as it blows through her longer curls. Her face is set in stone. After a few minutes she paces around a bit. Then she stands still again. The cycle repeats a few times until she prepares herself to speak with a deep breath. "Well, how are you, Doggie?"

Cruger, floating above with Ghost Sky, is shocked. "What has happened?"

Ghost Sky shushes him and points to Kat silently.

"I tried to convince the kids to come but they're all off and busy. I haven't seen them myself since last Christmas, actually. They're grown, now, and have their own lives, which is good." Kat takes a break in her usual musings and sighs. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. The base has been kind of hard to handle as of late, and when Sky resigned in June, well... How have you been, all things considered? I made sure to light a candle for you at the ceremony in November. I wish I had gotten to come see you then but Birdie had a fit when he found out I kept using my vacation days to visit you. I don't know why, it's none of his damn business what I do. Damn...well, I have to go...Doggie. I, um, I have to get back to base before the cadets...they're a sorry bunch this year, I'm afraid. Anyway, yeah, I...I love you."

Doggie watches Kat walk off crying. He wishes he could go to her and take her into his arms. "Sky, please, tell me what have I done for this to happen?"

"In this branch of future, you never confronted your feelings for Kat, or apologized to her. The rangers found out and the resentment tore your squad apart. You were no longer able to work as a team, and it lead to your demise. Kat tried to save you but you died eight years before the events you see now. The B–Squad continued to defend NewTech until they graduated the academy, but they all left when they became adults. Only Kat remained. The rangers went to your funeral, and visited in the first two years or so, but their guilt made it impossible to return."

"Sky, please, tell me how I may prevent this," Doggie shudders, feeling just as alone and cold as he imagines his tombstone does.

"You must right things with Kat, Doggie," Ghost Sky turns to him. "Or she will die two years from this future."

"What?!" Doggie feels himself fill with anger, his natural reaction to the thought of Kat hurt or in danger. "What will happen to her?"

"Without you around she sinks further and further into a workaholic depression. At one point, she'll be working with the same radiation that mutated her colleagues in 2001. However, this level of radiation will poison even Kat, and she'll die after 21 hours of quarantine."

"Won't anyone be there with her?!" Doggie growls, still angry.

"Boom will try to help her but she will lock him out of the lab to keep him uninfected. At the time, she will have been in there alone. Like I said, without you, or B–Squad, she has nothing." Ghost Sky speaks with a gravity to him, unearthly, deeper than the human Sky.

"This mustn't happen," Cruger firms his resolve. "Take me back, Sky."

"Yes, sir," Ghost Sky snaps his fingers and a frosty wind overtakes them.

"Doggie!"

Cruger jumps in his seat, awakening from the awful nightmare of his death. His body aches and it's quite cold, even for him. He blinks his eyes at Kat, who stands before him, looking worried. "Kat?—mm, what time is it?"

"It's early evening," she answers quietly, "you haven't been sleeping well, have you?"

Cruger's immediate instinct is to deny it, but he stops himself from making another unfortunate snap reaction. "No, I haven't."

"The dream again?" Kat tilts her brows upward in concern.

"Yes, but I didn't have it just now," he confesses to her, which is no small feat for him. He smiles, "what do you need, Kat?"

"The rangers told me that you've ordered them to stay over the holiday break," Kat says, though her tone is more questioning than accusatory.

"Yes, I must correct that, actually. Birdie gave the order but I should have fought him on it more," Doggie sighs and looks at Kat with guilty eyes; "I'm sorry."

Kat is surprised by this tenderness. She knows Doggie really is a gentle soul, but he tends to put up a tough exterior at work. "Don't be, it was an order from Supreme Command. I'll talk to Birdie, maybe contact Shiratori from Deka Sentai and see what she makes of it."

Doggie looks long and hard at Kat. She looks beautiful, really. White looks lovely on her, and contrasts with her eyes nicely, even in the horrible lowlights of the Command Center. She asks him something but he's not listening, just taking her in. He remembers how she looked in the grim future, eyes hardened looking like a shell without a soul. He never wants to see that again.

"Doggie, what?" Kat repeats; he's been staring at her silently and it's unnerving.

"You look beautiful, Kat."

Kat's ears perk a bit and she feels herself blush at the unpredicted compliment. "I–I, um, thank you, Doggie; what brought that on?"

"I just," he sighs and brushes her cheek with his paw, making her blush deepen. "I felt I should tell you. I should tell you everyday, really, but I never do. There are many things I should tell you, actually."

"Doggie, are you feeling all right?" Kat asks nervously, wondering what's prompted this.

"Katherine," he begins, silencing her. He stands from his chair and comes around swiftly and steadily. She looks at him in askance. He doesn't hesitate in taking her in his arms and kissing her solidly.

Her lips make contact with the curvature of his muzzle. The sensation is incredibly real, and she feels her being ignite. Once the sweetly brief kiss if over she looks into his eyes so deep she feels as if she is drowning. "Doggie...what—"

"I love you, Kat," he growls against her lips.

It takes her a moment, but she manages to whisper shakily, "I love you too."

Doggie pulls back a bit and smiles gently. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Kat laughs a little, eyes misty, "stubborn, old dog."

"Yes, yes," he laughs a bit as well. "I know you don't like me buying you presents, but would you at least let me take you to dinner tonight?"

"I would love to," Kat lets him lead her back to the rangers' lounge, hand in paw.

"Oh, Commander Cruger," Syd notices him first but he silences her with a paw.

"Go on your vacation. I will have a word with Birdie and correct this," he speaks much calmer than before. "I apologize for earlier, but I need you to work tonight: I have a date."

B–Squad smirks slyly at Kat, who turns uncharacteristically shy, blushing scarlet.

"It's a Christmas miracle!" Jack laughs.

"So, who wants to learn about Hanukkah?" Bridge jumps up.

"Or," Z puts forward, again trying to spare his feelings, "we could bake cookies?"

"Ooh, cookies!" Bridge takes the bait readily and enthusiastically.

"You're right, Kat," Doggie smiles at her curiosity, "we are a family."


End file.
